


Там, где сердца не бьются

by Marshaal



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Drama, First Time, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romance, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshaal/pseuds/Marshaal
Summary: И вот сейчас он – Питер, Питер, Питер – вновь тут. Когда Тони утопает в собственной беспомощности и боли, когда каждая фибра души страдает от потери и ужаса, когда Тони готов признаться, что он на-пу-ган, Питер снова с ним. Появляется в самые трудные времена, чтобы вытащить мужчину из пучины отчаяния, чтобы не дать загнуться окончательно. Питер – его спасение. Но вдруг Старк для него – погибель?ZA!AU, где Тони Старк никого не спас, а Питер перестал быть ребенком
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Там, где сердца не бьются

**Author's Note:**

> Комментируйте, критикуйте, пожалуйста 🤞

Морган не боится дождя, не боится темноты, не боится монстров, снующих туда-сюда под их окнами. 

К великому удивлению, Морган не боится и Питера тоже.

Паркер прострелил ее матери голову, она видела, как брызги крови запачкали любимую мамину картину и обездвиженное тело рухнуло на папин персидский ковер. Питер прилетел на паутине – какая нелепость – в пять утра, весь встревоженный, вытащил отца из мастерской и притащился к ней, Морган, в комнату. И убил маму. А она хотела только поправить одеяло, хотела поцеловать ее перед сном опять, хотела убедиться, что дочери ничего не нужно – ведь они не виделись из-за карантина целых два года. Мама странно мычала и хрипела, тянула трясущиеся руки к детскому лицу, но это ведь мама – она не навредит.

Но Морган не боится. Он ей не нравится.

Питер ворвался, оттянул маму своей паутиной за шею, назад, к себе, и вывел в коридор. Морган испуганно забилась в угол. И затем раздался выстрел.

Морган. Не любит. Питера.

***

Питер вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия длиной в пять лет – пустота страшнее Ада, поверьте – и не застал в городе ни-че-го хорошего. Он вернулся домой, вот только от дома не осталось ни черта. Люди могли бы радоваться - рассыпавшиеся в прах вновь живы, все должны были быть счастливы и довольны. И они правда могли бы. Если бы не эпидемия – новая проблема. Одно на другое, раз за разом, ведь это и есть жизнь? Бесконечный поток проблем.

Паркер кроме всего прочего ощущал... опустошение. Ужасающее и всепоглощающее, всасывающее все светлое и хорошее будто бы через черную дыру где-то в районе груди. Иногда Питеру казалось, что его сердце не бьется, а когда он в первый раз очнулся с остальными от словно бы долгого сна и выпрыгнул из портала, он не мог поверить, что все его конечности на месте. Что он не кучка пепла и не холодное тело. Что он жив. Тело помнило это, помнило, как его по крупице забирала Смерть, медленно и мучительно, даже не так – Питер помнил и никогда уже не забудет, каково это, умирать.

Иногда ему казалось, что он так и не вернулся с войны.

_Брюс, с которым Питер немного поболтал по возвращении в Нью-Йорк, сообщил, что многое изменилось. Даже слишком. Но не сказал главного._

_«Нам нужно было вернуть вас не только из-за скорби, но еще и потому, что то, что произошло... Одни мы не справимся. Нужно искать решение. Нужно спасти этот мир, еще разок, как делали это раньше. Но вирус такой сильный, такой разрушительный. Понимаешь?»_

_Паркер ни-чер-та не понял, только кивнул. На деле он думал о том, что Нед будет в полном шоке, когда увидит его завтра в школе, а Мэй затискает его до смерти и сделает фирменный финиковый пирог, который так не понравился мистеру Старку. Мистер Старк, возможно, тоже будет рад его видеть. Так и будет._

_Оказалось, это – всё это – началось внезапно: с моргов, больниц, заброшенных зданий. С мест, откуда веет смертью и болью. Трупы ожили, мёртвые заполонили всё вокруг, пожирая без разбора тех, кто попадался на их пути.  
_  
Питер прилетел с остальными в Нью-Йорк и, перед тем как шокировать тётушку своим возвращением из мира мёртвых, решил прогуляться. Он патрулировал город той ночью – тучи затянули небо и через некоторое время знатно полил дождь – поэтому и заметил странную толпу людей, двигающихся в сторону центра практически одинаково. Одинаково ломанно: кто волочил за собой ногу, кто хромал, кто был искривлён, будто карикатура. Подобравшись ближе к ним, парень почувствовал приторный запах гнили и металлический – крови, они все источали его, смрад заполнил легкие, он чуть было не рухнул с крыши. А толпа все шла вперед, Паркер сумел разглядеть изорванную грязную одежду, открытые раны, изуродованные разложением лица и заволоченные белой пеленой глаза.

«Как в Ходячих?!» – пронеслось у него в голове, – «Поп-культура меня убьет...»

Но он отогнал эту мысль и поплелся преследовать тех дальше, перелетая с крыши на крышу. Мало ли, какой-нибудь фестиваль, или это просто группа фанатов. Просто обычные мужчины и женщины, издающие звуки, напоминающие предсмертные хрипы. Проследить все равно нужно – мистер Старк бы так и поступил.

Но Старка здесь не было. Старк остался в домике у озера со своей семьей, напоминающей Американскую мечту.

— Что за... — не успел отреагировать Питер, как вдруг раздался истошный вопль и дикое рычание, а затем жадное, смачное чавканье.

Приглядевшись, он осознал, что на асфальте, у открытой двери в бар, валяется труп женщины, а вокруг него десятки голодных монстров, раздирающих тот на куски. Они отрывали свежее мясо, поедали, причмокивая, скалясь, облизываясь. Жертва уже не кричала, даже не стонала – она ничего больше не чувствовала, остекленело глядя в пасмурную высь. Тем временем остальные зомби ворвались в кабак, откуда сразу же послышались крики и шум снесенной толпой мебели, затем выстрелы и, наконец, тишина.

— Святое дерьмо, — отмерев от шока, прошептал Паркер. — Неужели все... Тетя Мэй!

***

— Тетя Мэй? — спускаясь вниз по лестнице, позвал ту Питер.

В его комнате, в которую он тихонько пролез через окно, все стояло на своих местах. Как было, когда он ушел на ту злосчастную и скучную экскурсию, которая перетекла в крайне опасный полет.

Оказавшись на первом этаже, он внимательно огляделся. Никого. Входная дверь заперта на все замки и защелку, а у порога маленькая лужица крови. Питер приблизился, не в силах поверить – он не мог потерять еще и тетю, нет, ни за что, так нельзя! Мэй ничего плохого в своей жизни не сделала, она самый лучший человек в мире, это несправедливо, Мэй заменила ему и отца, и мать, он даже и не оправился после смерти дяди Бэна, как же так?.. 

— Нет, — судорожно замотал он головой, будто это могло как-то помочь. — Только не это, пожалуйста. Мэй!

Внезапно со стороны кухни донесся хриплый стон и звон разбившейся о кафельный пол посуды. Затем еще и ещё.

— Мэй, — жалобно позвал парень, упрямо надеясь на лучший исход. — Ты... Ты в порядке? Тетя Мэй?

Мэй выползла к нему на четвереньках, протягивая худощавые руки, порыкивая, капая слюной на ковер, шаря взглядом стеклянных глаз по его полному страха лицу и вяло шевеля челюстью. Словно уже пережевывает его плоть.

— Нет, — прошептал в ужасе Паркер, отходя назад. — Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Ноги перестали держать, и мальчик с грохотом рухнул вниз, продолжая отодвигаться дальше от той.

Осознание того, что самый родной его человек бесследно пропал, вдарило по рассудку. У этой мертвой, обезображенной гибелью и гниением женщины все еще было лицо любимой тети. На ее залитой кровью шее висел обожаемый ею кулон, который племянник и подарил.  
_  
Залитая кровью шея_

— Блять, — выругался он.

Раньше ему бы точно влетело по лбу за ругань в доме, но теперь здесь нет тети, только ее ползущий прямо к его тушке труп. Видимо, Мэй покусали, и она решила спрятаться дома до прибытия помощи. Но помощи не было. Судя по тому, что она не окончательно разложилась, это случилось не так давно.

Паркера охватила паника – он не знал, что теперь делать. Точнее, знал, но не мог. Он отполз до самого дивана, упершись в тот спиной, и шокированно уставился на щелкающую зубами тварь, которая когда-то была его милой тетей, а сейчас хотела оторвать от него добрый кусок мяса. Зомби схватила его за щиколотку, но он вырвался и, вскочив на ноги, отпрыгнул в сторону, отчаянно качая головой, шепча наивное «Не надо», словно та могла его понять.

Питер – хороший племянник, он бы не навредил тетушке в обычных условиях.

— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — схватив стоящую на тумбе лампу, проревел Питер, неуверенно топчась на месте. — Я бы никогда и ни за что...

Лампа была заострена на верхушке, с треугольной шляпкой, поэтому легко вошла и проколола достаточно мягкий череп, заставив тот лопнуть. На трясущиеся руки брызнули растекшиеся мозги и кровь, но Питер продолжал остервенело вбивать металлический конец в голову женщины, снова и снова, рыдая от отчаяния. Та уже не стенала, не шевелилась, а его костюм был весь испачкан в этих гадких жидкостях, но он не мог успокоиться. Наконец, когда пелена отчаяния и ярости спала с глаз, он мелко задрожал от стыда и боли. Под ним лежал труп с кашей вместо головы, абсолютное месиво из крови и мозгов. Питер, отшатнувшись, проблевался себе под ноги, оперевшись ладонями в свои трясущиеся коленки.

— Господи, — всхлипнул парень, плача все громче, — Господи, если бы я был здесь, такого бы не случилось... Мэй, — отбросив в сторону орудие смерти, он упал на пол и, приблизившись, прижал к себе обездвиженное тело и принялся раскачивать то в объятиях. — Прости, прости, прошу тебя, прости меня.

***

— Ее не кусали, — пожал плечами Тони, сидя в кресле и пустыми глазами глядя на умертвенную жену, — просто ей вдруг стало плохо. Подхватила какую-то заразу и... — мужчина сделал неопределённый жест рукой, — И умерла в постели. 

«Я так ждал вас», – хотелось сказать Питеру. – «Неужели вы даже не спросите, как я вернулся?»

Паркер смотрел на наставника в упор, ждал хоть чего-то, но тот явно был не с ним в этот момент. Он был в отчаянии и шоке, его трясло, глупо ожидать чего-то вроде «Хэй, пацан, как себя чувствуешь?». Хуево. Хуево, все очень хуево, спасибо, что не поинтересовались.

— Морган была тогда совсем маленькой. Хотя я лечил Пеппер, заботился, а как только она стала такой... Я поставил код на дверь в ее спальне, — оправдался Старк, — но электричество закоротило, видимо, из-за ливня, крыша не выдержала или может... И она смогла выйти. Представляешь, Пепс постоянно дергала дверную ручку, совсем как обычный человек. Только взгляд у нее был при этом... никакой.

Питер вспомнил глаза тети и понимающе кивнул, без сожаления смотря на труп. Это уже была не Пеппер, это был Ходячий, нет смысла жалеть. Спустя некоторое время, Паркеру стало даже не жаль и Мэй тоже. Он должен был сделать то, что сделал. 

Он похоронил ее за домом, поставил крест из веток на самодельной могиле и, извинившись еще раз, побежал обратно. Но оставаться там долго тоже нельзя было – по пути назад на него накинулась соседка-пенсионерка, явно не первой свежести, и ему пришлось припечатать ее паутиной к стене. При этом старушка растеряла в полете нижнюю часть тела и Питер, не выдержав, проблевался прямо у двери собственной квартиры, после чего забаррикадировал ту изнутри. Было больно, страшно и совершенно непонятно, что делать. Телефона под рукой не было, домашний не работал, да и электричество дома должно было скоро сдать. 

Паркер побежал к себе, нашел старый треккинговый рюкзак, с которым ходил в средней школе в походы с классом – тогда дикие волки казались наистрашнейшей опасностью на свете – и набросал туда самое, по его мнению, необходимое: парочку громадных и острых железяк, вроде лома, валяющихся на столе в груде его находок с мусорок; одежду на первое время и запасные кроссовки; фонарик, спички, все консервы с кухонных полок с пока еще не истекшим сроком годности, кастрюльку, полупустую бутылку с водой, потому что, матерь Божья, как он, оказывается, хотел пить; а так же небольшую аптечку целиком. Набегавшись по дому в поисках вещей для выживания, он вдруг осмотрел помещение и снова наткнулся взглядом на бурое пятно крови на полу и, задрожав от жалости к себе и тёте, расплакался.  
_  
Первым живым человеком, которого встретил Питер, был мистер Хоган. Питер встретился с ним лицом к лицу в полуразрушенном магазине, за поворотом в отделе игрушек, в первый же день, когда решился покинуть квартиру. Примерно через трое суток, которые провел, слушая скребущихся и шипящих за стеной, под полом, над головой, словно в самом потолке, тварей, желающих вгрызться в его глотку. Он будто уже ощущал их холодные загребущие руки на своем теле, чувствовал, как они разрывают его на части и со смаком пережевывают теплое мясо. Питер был опустошён, разбит, но он хотел выжить. И поэтому решился покинуть дом._

_Хэппи сначала на верил, что это действительно тот самый Питер Паркер, живой и невредимый, хотел было рубануть по нему, но, приглядевшись, опустил топор, которым, судя по алым разводам на лезвии, оборонялся. Он сообщил парню, что у него есть небольшая группа людей, что они все здоровы и приноровились за два года к происходящему._

_«Два года. Значит, это началось два года тому назад»_

_Хэппи похудел, в плохом смысле – исхудал, под глазами залегли мрачные тени, морщин стало порядком больше, а еще он отпустил бороду, мохнатую такую. Забавную._

_— Мы не блещем аккуратностью, если ты понимаешь, — оповестил он, скептически оглядев парня в чистой одежде и со свежевымытой головой. — Но у нас есть надежное жилище и мы стоим друг за друга горой. Мы семья._

_А потом Хэппи позвал его в эту семью. И Питер, конечно же, пошел за ним, Питер пошел и потерял дар речи от увиденного, как только они, доехав на грузовике, заполненном продуктами лишь наполовину, остановились у огромных ворот из деревянных балок и заехали внутрь. Территорией общины оказался небольшой пригород, окруженный уплотненным колючей проволокой забором, и людей там было предостаточно. Но все были несколько потасканы, что неудивительно, и угрюмы. Однако забота друг о друге и правда присутствовала. Скупая и вынужденная, никто здесь не был связан родственно, все были чужими, но за два чертовых года привыкли. Провели воду, электричество, сделали расписание вылазок и Питеру это даже начало нравиться. Он наблюдал за тем, как другие боролись, и заряжался этой энергией, он учился выживать. Пытался быть таким же, не терять надежду, но казалось, ему и терять уже нечего._

_Питер прожил там неделю, в одном доме с Хоганом и парнишкой по имени Харли с большими умными глазами и кудрявыми пшеничными волосами. Харли был для Хэппи как... как сын. Оказалось, тот являлся знакомым мистера Старка и искал его, но нашел Хэппи и с тех пор он жил вот здесь._

_— Механик, — Харли улыбнулся, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Я называл его механиком и даже не до конца тогда понимал, что живая легенда сидит на моем диване и ест сэндвич, представь себе. Я, блин, сломал палец его костюму. А он прислал мне кучу подарков. Типа, Санта Клаус, но нет._

_— Да уж, — Питер припомнил свою реакцию на Старка, — он умеет удивлять._

_«Например тем, что забивает на тебя болт»_

_— Ты видел его после этого? — не удержался Паркер._

_— Очень часто, — хмыкнул Харли, — по телевизору._

_У Харли было много шрамов и плохих историй с грустными концовками. Харли потерял всех, кого любил, и рассказал ему про других жителей городка. Вот тогда Питер понял, что не только он пострадал. Он и так это знал, но, послушав про первый десяток здешних детей без родителей – детей, не подростков – и родителей без детей, он осознал все в полной мере._

_— А кого потерял ты, Питер Паркер?_

_— Себя, — сжал руки в замок он. — В первую очередь, себя._

_Не только он пялился мокрыми от слез глазами в потолок и молился всем Богам, чтобы этот кошмар оказался неправдой, не только он принял самое тяжелое решение в своей жизни от безнадеги, не только он разбился об реальность. Не только он._

_В их поселении было хорошо, там можно было жить, можно было существовать и обороняться плечом к плечу. Но Питер не выдержал еще одной недели, он сходил с ума от любопытства. Поэтому однажды, спустившись на кухню из-за приятного островатого запаха сальсы, он привалился плечом к холодильнику и спросил, буравя темный затылок мужчины взором:_

_— Где Мистер Старк?_

_И Хоган в этом смешном фартуке, помешивая соус в кастрюльке, тяжело вздохнул:_

_— Тони сошел с ума, пацан. Я не уверен, что... — он хотел было продолжить, но, обернувшись и встретившись с яростно-упрямым взглядом карих глаз, снова вздохнул. — Вест-Сайд, Питер. У него домик в лесу, около лесополосы, хочешь – несись туда, но будь осторожен, пожалуйста, — недовольно оглядев упертого Паркера, он протянул ему кольт, выудив тот из кобуры. — Семь патронов. Используй с умом и... мы всегда будем рады тебе тут._

_Паркер ценил это, безусловно, плюс ко всему – сейчас крайне тяжело было найти опору, людей, которые не предадут, это так глупо, бросать все и бежать за тем, кто... кто не побежал за тобой. Глупо._

_Но Питер никогда не считал себя шибко умным._

_Он нашел Энтони на следующий день – домов в лесу было не так уж много, особенно такого размаха. Питер пролетал между деревьев, цепляясь за особенно крепкие ветки, прямо над толпой зомби, и молился, чтобы не сорваться. К удивлению, молитвы были услышаны.  
_  
— Она просто смотрела сквозь нас в этот глазок, когда я приносил ей еды, — Старк вновь поторопился оправдаться. — Обычное мясо, конечно же... В общем, она набрасывалась на меня, как дикое животное и, когда я выходил, разрывала все на куски. Она не ела обычную еду, только сырое свежее мясо. И ела с безумным голодом и недовольством. Я... нутром чувствовал эту неприязнь. 

Тони выглядел осунувшимся, уставшим, блеклым, как плохая голограмма. Постаревшим. 

И он все еще не верил, что его ненаглядную женушку убили, а Питер исходил раздражением, которое неумело прятал.

«Да скажите вы _Мне_ хоть что-то»

— Почему вы не прикончили ее сразу? — спросил непонимающе и слегка агрессивно Питер.

Взгляд мужчины совсем потух, он ссутулился, казалось, от вопроса ему поплохело. 

— Как бы я смог? — ответил вопросом на вопрос он. — Нужно было, конечно, но Пеппер... Пеппер ведь была там. Внутри этого существа, я уверен.

— Да она почти сожрала твою... дочку! — возмущенно произнес Паркер, не совсем понимая, что это за ребенок в той комнате и когда он вообще появился. — Почему ты вообще остался там?! — и внезапно, сам не заметив, перешел с наставником на "ты".

Тони не обратил на такое обращение нужного внимания, продолжая мучиться угрызениями совести. Он, казалось, вот-вот рухнет в обморок от переизбытка эмоций.

— Этот ливень, я ведь говорил, двери задвинулись, раньше такого не...

— Нет, — закипая лишь больше, перебил парень, — я не об этом. Где ты был, когда Мстители объединились? Капитан Роджерс спас мир, спас человечество, он спас меня! Надел перчатку и спас! А где был ты в это время?!

Тони удивленно вскинулся, собираясь, видимо, сказать что-то, но Питер снова его перебил:

— Надо закопать труп, — бесцветно сообщил он, — здесь все пропахло гнилью.

Мистер Старк не обязан был приходить на помощь Питеру. Мистер Старк был своего рода золотым билетом для Дружелюбного Соседа, для пацана из гребаных трущоб, для пустышки в спортивном костюме, ловящей машины на полном ходу и пеленающей карманников. Мистер Старк был иконой и фигурой отца в жизни Питера, так он мог забыть о потере дяди Бэна хотя бы ненадолго. Но Старк никогда не обещал, что будет с ним от начала и до конца или любая другая сопливая чушь, Старк не должен был ему ничего, так почему... Почему так обидно? 

Потому что Энтони был тем, кого Питер видел последним, за секунду до смерти? Потому что Энтони был тем, в чьих объятьях он встретил ее? Потому что Питер был влюблен в того с самого, блять, детства и искренне надеялся увидеть в толпе сражающихся за Землю и его тоже? 

Почему так больно?

***

— Я люблю тебя, — сидя у могилы Вирджинии, шептал в отчаянии Тони, — Моя единственная, самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни, прости, прости меня. — и снова эти сраные ветки в форме креста.

И Питеру захотелось рассмеяться, грубо так, некрасиво. Но он стоял позади того молча, разглядывая неприязненно самодельное надгробие. Старк сказал, что готовился к тому, что придется убить женщину, и не солгал. Правда, даты не выплавил, но ладно, это ерунда. Это детали.

Внезапно Паркер ощутил затылком чей-то цепкий взгляд и поежился. Тут не может быть никого постороннего, Пятница разобралась с системой безопасности, над домом какой-то шаманский купол из электронов, которые сжигают всех неугодных. В каком-то смысле даже хорошо, что электричество закоротило и ему выдался шанс проникнуть в дом.

— Ты Морган, да? — не оборачиваясь, на память прикинул он. — Я...

— Питер, — раздался позади него звонкий голос. — Папа говорил о тебе, — со знанием дела кивнула малышка, — во сне и иногда за столом. — на редкость откровенно.

Паркер не нашел, что ответить, и решил промолчать, поджав губы. Дочери Энтони он явно не нравился, и на то были веские причины, так что заводить бессмысленные диалоги он не горел желанием.

— Как ты нашел нас? — спросил уже позже, за ужином, Тони, устало потягивая виски, когда Морган ушла в комнату, получив перед этим звонкий поцелуй в лоб.

— Встретил Хэппи в продуктовом, — пожал плечами Пит, ощущая явный дискомфорт от будничного тона того. — Он сказал, что ты сошел с ума. Он прав?

— Я решил остепениться, — огрызнулся Энтони. — Я был счастлив чертовых три года, Питер, а затем произошел какой-то взрыв, эпидемия, вирус. Брюс вытрахал мне все мозги со своим антидотом, который не дает результатов по сей день!

— Антидота нет, — покачал головой в ответ Паркер, — и не будет. Надо выживать.

— Откуда такая информация? — напрягся Старк, подобравшись.

— Это все совсем как в «Ходячих Мертвецах», — начал было он, — так что...

— Опять эта поп-культура, повзрослей уже! — закатив глаза, взмолился мужчина, которого, судя по всему, аргумент не убедил.

— Ну простите, не успел за эти пять лет, — Питер расплылся в ядовитой улыбке. — Наверное, потому что рассыпался в шестнадцать!

Энтони поперхнулся алкоголем, вытаращившись на того неверяще, дескать, что ты только что сказал? Я не ослышался? Питер сощурился, сцепив челюсти – отступать и падать в ноги он не станет, никаких «забудьте», он не сопляк из Квинса, забредший на инопланетный корабль, уже нет. Не теперь. 

— Ешь спаггетти, остывает, — только и сумел сказать он, — а потом обсудим остальное.

— Откуда это всё? — Питер поддержал новую тему. — Ты ходишь за продуктами сам? 

— Марк ходит, — хмыкнул Старк, — а я наблюдаю. 

— Снаружи ни разу не был? — удивился искренне тот. — Как так? За два года?

— Нужды нет.

И Паркер осознал в тот момент, что нового Тони не знает от слова совсем и не особо ему симпатизирует. Прежний Тони, его Тони, которого он с благоговением называл «мистер Старк» и даже в мыслях обращался уважительно, которого хранил в самом потаённом уголке души, видимо, погиб вместе с ним на Титане, не вернулся с войны, развеялся по ветру, как он сам. 

В эту же секунду Питер явственно почувствовал, даже без паучьего чутья, что скоро мирной жизни настанет конец.

Возможно, не сейчас, не тогда, когда они сидели за одним столом, почти соприкасаясь коленями, буравя друг друга взглядами. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда раздражение повисло в воздухе, давя на черепные коробки изнутри, под тихое завывание ветра.

Но скоро.

***

Старк не узнавал своего мальчика. Питер иной раз был совсем чужим, закрытым, а иногда, напротив, разглядывал как в первый раз, с трепетом и восхищением, и разве что челюсть на пол не ронял. Мальчишка то язвил и отмалчивался, то задавал вопросы и рвался помогать в мастерской. Питер был разным. Но что самое главное – он был другим. Паркер повзрослел, это было заметно по потухшему взгляду, полному осознания бренности нынешнего бытия, и больше не видел в Энтони фигуру наставника. Питер в упор его, бывало, не видел.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — рассматривая выведенную на экран формулу, отрезал Старк. — Это опасно.

Два года. Два года он держал в опасной близости от себя и Морган живой труп, на два года он закрылся в поисках спасения, два года он игнорировал то, что апокалипсис уже наступил. Тони может признать без угрызений совести и стеснения – он свихнулся. Потерял Пеппер и пропал, растерял всю воинственность и задор, не знал, за что цепляться, вцепился в слепую веру в волшебный препарат, который по мановению волшебной палочки все исправит, и искал, искал нужную формулу. Потратил время зря? Скажите, что нет, пожалуйста.

— Ну, так пошли со мной, — ощетинился разом Паркер. — Пошли со мной, посмотри на то, что творится, и пойми, что все бессмысленно!

Старк обернулся, впился цепким взором в молодое лицо, обвел каждую черточку мысленно, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Совсем пацан, мать его, а надежды – никакой.

Питер стоял в застиранной футболке с названием какой-то группы, которое уже не прочесть, и джинсовых шортах до колен, поджимал пальцы на босых ногах, хмурился, сидя на столе с чертежами. Помощник, называется.

— Что бессмысленно? — устало вздохнул Старк.

— Вот это все, — взмахнул руками Питер, обведя лабораторию взглядом. — Люди не станут прежними. Не могут.

И звучало это, словно отчаянная попытка убедить самого себя в бесполезности поисков спасения. Старк не мог сдаться. Не мог смотреть на дочь, растущую в этих условиях, не мог смотреть на _сына_ , выживающего в них же. Паркер словно вел борьбу с самим собой, со своими сомнениями и страхами, но никогда не делился этим. На нем был огромный груз, и Тони, конечно, догадывался, в чем было дело. Но не мог спросить. Ведь вина в любом случае на нем. За все, чему подвергся этот ребенок. За все, чему он его подверг своим бездействием. 

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, — отмахнулся нарочито небрежно Тони. — Никто не знает. А если не попробовать...

— Что? Миру конец? — Питер спрыгнул вниз и босиком прошелся по кафелю, подойдя ближе и, встав напротив, сощурился. — А он уже наступил. Он наступил, и ничего ты не поделаешь. 

У парня с вьющихся после душа концов каштановых прядей вода капала на плечи, спину, пол, и губы бледные дрожали не от холода даже, и дыхание сбилось. 

А глаза – ореховые, большие, грустные – так и кричали:  
_  
«Почему ты не спас меня?»_

_«Почему ты ничего не сделал?»_

_«Почему. Ты. Не спас. Меня?»_

— Мне жаль, — выдавил хрипло Старк, завороженно глядя сверху вниз, но тут же одернул себя и, отвернувшись, бросил, — но ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Это не ты решаешь, — раздосадовано фыркнул Паркер и отстранился, развернувшись к выходу.

В Питере временами просыпался бунтарский дух, неугасаемый и обжигающий, несмотря на то, что Питер в общем-то был подавлен не меньше Тони. Вот она, разница между ними. Юность не позволяла уступить.

— Купол тебя на молекулы расщепит, — как можно более спокойно предупредил его Энтони, когда тот уже выходил.

Однако и Старк не забывал, кто из них главный.

***

В тот день Морган играла во дворе, Тони готовил обед, в воздухе витал аромат свежего мяса, а Пеппер гнила в земле, и Питера такая трактовка более чем устраивала. 

Питер не испытывал к той ничего вообще, не ненавидел каждой фиброй души, но, когда узнал о предстоящей свадьбе на выходе из Старк Индастрис, чуть не споткнулся о порог. Сверхчеловеческий слух иногда очень его подставлял и в тот раз подставил тем, что мальчишка узнал себя с новой, абсолютно отвратительной стороны. Он взревновал наставника и через некоторое время понял, что не может и минуты провести без раздумий о том, что Энтони Эдвард Старк, буквально лучший мужчина на планете, обнимал его в своей машине – это не было просто открытие дверей! – и был в его комнате целых пять минут совсем вроде бы недавно, а он упустил все! Это было очень глупо, он и сам это знает, но тогда ревность бушевала в его юношеском сознании, и он ничего не мог поделать от бессильной злости и обиды. Не мог ничего поделать с восхищением, мутировавшим во влюблённость.

Питер валялся на лежаке меж двух деревьев, стараясь не думать о плохом, и смотрел в чистое небо, где не было ни единого облачка. Но его не отпускало ощущение, что вот-вот произойдет нечто ужасное. А Тони никак не хотел слушать его, никак не хотел пойти и научиться убивать этих монстров. Говорил, что они все чьи-то родные и любимые, они все чьи-то родители и дети, а доводы вроде «Они все жрут человечину» его не волновали. Он искал решение, мастерил, изобретал что-то по ночам.

Крик Морган Пит услышал словно еще до того, как тот сорвался с ее губ, он просто подскочил как ошпаренный и побежал во двор со всех ног, а Старк, увидевший его через стеклянную дверь, ринулся следом. Девочка не пострадала, а вот шаманское поле каким-то неведомым образом сорвало. Позже Пит понял, каким: ходячие нахлынули волной со всех сторон, напирали еще и еще, падали дохлым грузом, но их было слишком много, одни заменяли других и в конце концов пробрались на территорию.

Тони все же не изменил себе в гениальности и предусмотрел подобное. Как только они влетели в дом, – Питер буквально, с Морган на руках, и Тони на своих двоих, – Старк сказал:

— Код двенадцать, Пятница, — и, увидев как стекло под натиском мертвецов начинает трескаться, добавил, — Красная ситуация!

И на жилище опустился железный купол. Тони был в панике: он не знал, за что взяться и был рад уже тому, что вспомнил номер кода, иначе... Иначе бы им не жить. Иначе бы Морган пострадала, а он обещал зарытой в землю Пеппер, что позаботится о дочери и она увидит нормальный мир! Но это все ненормально. Это нереально, все это слишком неправильно и жутко. Тони знал о существовании Богов, знал об инопланетных повстанцах и знал о говорящих животных, но живые трупы? Это противоестественно!

— Вот, о чем я говорил, когда сказал, что нужно выживать! — закричал в истерике Питер, отлично слыша злобное копошение за оградой. — Это то, как выглядит мир, Тони! Ты ни-че-го не изменишь!

— Папа, мне страшно, — всхлипнула растрепанная Морган, глядя на мужчину шоколадными глазами снизу вверх.

— Они пробьются, их там сотни, может даже тысячи, я видел их, когда шел к вам, — продолжал давить Паркер. — Нужно бежать!

— Папа!

— Блять, Тони! 

Энтони смотрел на них, стоящих перед ним по разные стороны, одинаково напуганных и шокированных ситуацией, и совершенно точно не знал, как им теперь поступить.

— Да сделай хоть что-то, Старк!

И первым, что сделал Энтони, был обморок.

***

— Он жив? — словно сквозь толщу воды услышал Тони голос дочери, а затем почуял отвратительно бьющий в нос запах и резко распахнул глаза. — Папочка!

— Что сл... — не успел даже спросить Старк.

— Мы словно три последние сардины в банке, которую вот-вот вскроют, — оповестил его недовольно Питер, убирая нашатырь, — и мы уйдем. Сегодня же.

— Купол из вибраниума, не вскроют, — отмахнулся Тони, явно чувствуя себя лучше, легче. — Мы никуда не идем, Пит. Здесь безопасно.

— Они тоже никуда не уйдут! — возмутился тот. — Нам нужно, черт возьми, уходить, иначе нас нахрен сожрут!

— Что?! — пискнула в ужасе Морган.

Мужчина раздраженно потер переносицу и, поднявшись на ноги и пересилив приступ тошноты, без слов схватил несопротивляющегося Паркера за ворот футболки и утянул в мастерскую, напоследок кинув дочке веселое «Мы сейчас вернемся». Металлические двери раздвинулись в стороны, открыв путь в мигом загоревшееся ярким светом помещение. Пройдя в центр и оперевшись руками об стол, Старк напряженно вдохнул и, развернувшись к застывшему у порога подростку, судорожно выдохнул.

— Слушай сюда, — спокойно начал Энтони. — Во-первых, никаких скверных слов при моей девочке, иначе я отрежу тебе язык, — Питер на это только фыркнул, но напрягся. — Во-вторых, нос не дорос со мной спорить, если я говорю, что мы остаемся, значит, остаемся.

— Но!.. — сорвался снова Пит.

— Сейчас я говорю! — рявкнул тот, подойдя ближе.

Мальчишка отступил.

И, несмотря на общую напряженность ситуации, на Питера нахлынула приятная волна воспоминаний. Все почти как тогда, на крыше, когда Тони отчитал его и заставил раздеться. И пусть оправдывается как хочет, но Паркер видел, каким взглядом он обвел его подтянутое и молодое тело, как медленно передавал ему сменную одежду и как вышел из машины, взволнованно потирая запястья. Прежний Тони - горячий, жесткий, мужественный - все еще был внутри этого сломленного человека.

— Заткнись, ты понял меня? Мне все равно, что ты провел в каком-то ебаном камне порядком пяти лет и успел набраться охуительно богатого жизненного опыта в компании супергероев в трико, — Питера от этого баритона просто, блять, вело. — Здесь мой дом, моя дочь и мой сын, — припечатал Старк, — здесь безопасно, и никуда я вас не пущу.

— Что же ты не пошел спасать своего сына? — не растерявшись, прошипел в сердцах Питер. — Ты ведь отсиживался тут! Ты!..

Но Тони не дал ему договорить, резко приблизившись и прижав к своей груди, стеснив в объятиях. И оба будто забыли, как дышать, задохнулись от тепла и нежности. Первым заговорил Старк:

— Я не мог оставить ее, малыш, — прошептал ему в шею он, — и я сам до сих пор корю себя за трусость.

Питер ощутил прикосновение колючей щетины к его чувствительной коже и вздрогнул. Как. Это. Близко.

Питер был дезориентирован ровно пять секунд, а затем, полностью отдавшись ощущениям, обвил руками чужой торс и, уткнувшись носом в крепкое плечо, позволил себе заплакать. С души будто рухнул камень, многотонный груз, он почувствовал такой знакомый ему запах родного тела и расслабился. Паркер решился признаться.

— Я убил Мэй, — сказал он невпопад, всхлипывая отчаянно. — Я убил ее голыми руками, лампой, понимаете, лампой! — и уже не был способен остановиться. — Убил Мэй... Я убил Мэй... Мэй... Она стала как они, я же не мог иначе?..

— Ох, Питер, — с сочувствием, виной и болью выдохнул Тони, стараясь не разрыдаться от ужаса ситуации, поглаживая того по кудрявому затылку, — нет, ты... Ты не мог иначе.

Его моментально затопила безумная жалость к этому ребенку. Старк наконец понял, от чего мальчишка был таким агрессивным, закрытым, вредным - не таким, каким он его запомнил, восхищенным до искр в глазах щенком. Сейчас он был озлобленным волчонком. Да он же вел себя в точности как обиженный Тони в юности! Но здесь были проблемы похуже, чем отсутствие отцовской заботы, Питер пережил убийство родного человека. Питер сам совершил его.

— Вы тоже не можете иначе, — Паркер чуть отстранился и поглядел на наставника донельзя упрямо. — Нам нужно бежать.

Мужчина посмотрел на него в ответ и задержал этот взгляд дольше нужного, задумался над чем-то, может, над планом действий, а Пит понял его не так и, наверное, именно тогда все стало неправильным. Именно этот момент стал точкой невозврата.

У мистера Старка густая заросшая борода, сухие полные губы, пахло от него виски и совсем немного потом, скажем, истинно мужской запах. Питер, засмотревшись, коротко облизнулся и привстал на цыпочках. А затем поцеловал, торопливо, боясь быть отвергнутым, прижался своим ртом к чужому, ощутив шероховатость губ и колкость щетины наставника. 

Отстранившись, Паркер прошептал томно и робко:

— Нужно спасаться.

И Тони, неотрывно смотря на разрумянившееся лицо мальчика, лишь кивнул. И в ту же секунду сказал, не сводя взора с Паркера:

— Пятница, код сто двадцать первый, — здесь Пит присвистнул, — ситуация красная.

Ситуация, сука, такая красная, что подохнуть не жаль, что же он творит? Питер славный, дивный, он настолько сладкий, да для Энтони в аду готовят отдельный котел, иначе быть не может. 

От Питера исходит аромат персиков. Персиков, согретых лучами летнего солнца, жаркими и требовательными. И кожа у него шелковистая, хочется пригладить гладкие щеки и подбородок, не знавшие бритвы. Ребенок еще.

— А остальные сто двадцать? — шутливо поинтересовался парень.

Но Старк, наконец выйдя из шокового состояния, только мягко отцепил его от себя и двинулся к двери, а уже на выходе из комнаты сказал:

— Не делай так больше.

И, выйдя из вдруг ставшей душной мастерской, резко выдохнул, а затем сполз вниз, прямо на пол. Морган, выглянув из-за угла, обеспокоенно нахмурилась. Блядский свет. Что это вообще было? И почему это было приятно?

— Пятница, — позвал слабо подросток, когда Энтони скрылся за дверями, не желая забивать голову личной драмой.

— Да, Мистер Паркер?

— Что значит код сто двадцать первый?

— Запуск Марков в боевом режиме в открытой местности на территории мистера Старка, сэр, — ровным голосом сообщил ИИ.

— Что? — непонимающе осекся тот. — Погоди, он...

Внезапно загорелся один из экранов на стене, а затем еще и еще. Питер увидел задний двор, увидел двор, в котором играла Морган, когда на нее напали, увидел дом сверху и около трех десятков Железных Людей, которые стреляли в Ходячих как попало, петляя в воздухе. Те продолжали липнуть к вибраниумовому куполу, беспорядочно водя по тому руками в бессознательной попытке добраться до людей. До еды.

— Пятница, ты же можешь кое-что исправить? — вздохнул устало Паркер.

— Зависит от вашей команды, сэр, — уклончиво отозвался ИИ.

Питер, казалось, пробуравил в экране дыру, так упорно и долго разглядывал стрелялки снаружи. А затем, сложив руки на груди, отчеканил:

— Заставь их стрелять в головы.

***

Старк встретил его, пацана из Квинса в дурацких спортивных шмотках, когда вся его жизнь пошла по пизде. Когда Стив чокнулся из-за своего призрака прошлого и принялся носиться с ним, как курица с яйцом, спрятавшись в волшебной стране, когда власти объявили Мстителей угрозой человечеству и предателями, когда Пеппер не выдержала и ушла от него, растоптав его надежды на нормальную семью. Когда Тони опустил руки. Тони встретил его и жалел, конечно, что портит ребенку его детство своими проблемами и супергеройством, но... Но Питер даже не стал слушать до конца. Питер не стал вдаваться в подробности того, почему ему надо пойти против Капитана Америка. Питер взял и пошел. Потому что его попросил Старк. Он пошел за Железным Человеком и ни разу не оглянулся.

Питер не осуждал, Питер не говорил, что во всем виноват только Энтони и, черт возьми, Энтони не прав, и это подпитывало его веру в то, что он хоть что-то делает правильно. Мелочно ли это? Возможно. Но мальчишка был светом в непроглядной тьме, он доказал, что не все потеряно. Питер хотел быть рядом и пытался стать опорой, хоть и получалось из рук вон плохо.  
_  
«Я могу помочь?»_

Так же, как и на бой с иконой Америки, Питер последовал за Тони на войну. На настоящую войну, не на бойню с бывшими товарищами, не в погоню за мелкими преступниками и карманниками, а на войну, блять, с Богом, куда Энтони сам отправляться дрейфил. Но Пит смотрел огромными глазками олененка, восторженно и верно. Пит кинулся в гущу событий, потому что, если мистер Старк решился, как может трусить он? Парень ведь точно руководствовался этим. 

Тем тяжелее было понимать, что Питер Паркер, ребенок-мутант шестнадцати лет отроду, умер из-за него. За него. А он не попытался вернуть. Не мог, он знал решение, знал выход, но не мог рискнуть дочерью и женой, не мог подвести их опять. Как еще поступить?.. 

Питер, вернувшийся с того света без его помощи, давал понять, как.  
_  
«Почему ты меня не спас?»  
_  
Он читает этот вопрос в каждом его взгляде, слышит в каждом вздохе, чувствует в каждом движении. Но не может ответить. Язык не повернется.

Питер в его глазах – дитя, не знавшее своих родителей, потерявшее даже дядю, который и заменял ему отца. У него не было крепкого мужского плеча, в его истории все развернулось таким образом, что он сам стал им не только для вдовствующей тетушки, но и для целого Квинса, защищая жителей от любой опасности. Однако это не означало, что Питер был равнодушен на этот счет. И это неравнодушие проявлялось в том, как он взирал снизу вверх, открыто и доверчиво, как бы говоря «Все, что угодно, сэр», в том, как он с замиранием сердца благодарил за любую мелочь, которую даже подачкой назвать трудно, в том, как он робел в его, Тони, присутствии.

Пеппер, безразличная по своей природе к людям чужим, все же заметила это как-то раз, когда Питер приходил для доработки костюма.  
_  
«Разве что в рот не смотрит», – прокомментировала она тогда.  
_  
И пошутила про Эдипов комплекс, не зная и не интересуясь ситуацией в целом. Старк шутку не оценил, отмахнулся, как от назойливой мухи, портящей ему картину мира, где он и Питер – семья. Абсолютно точно семья, не больше и не меньше. Какой, к чертям собачьим, Эдипов комплекс?

Он шел за ним каждый раз. Шел, не глядя назад и не думая о том, что может уже не вернуться. Он доверил ему свою жизнь, преподнес не колеблясь, вручил. И вот сейчас он – Питер, Питер, Питер – вновь тут. Когда Тони утопает в собственной беспомощности и боли, когда каждая фибра души страдает от потери и ужаса, когда Тони готов признаться, что он _напуган_ , Питер снова с ним. Появляется в самые трудные времена, чтобы вытащить мужчину из пучины отчаяния, чтобы не дать загнуться окончательно. Питер – его спасение.

Но вдруг Старк для него – погибель?

***

— Их обязательно сжигать? — поинтересовался учтиво Тони, рассматривая лениво шевелящую челюстью голову, валяющуюся в метре от гниющего тела.

— Морган тут играет, если помнишь, — перевел дыхание Питер, оттащив очередной труп в холмик из мертвецов. — Так и будешь стоять, мистер «поп-культура тебя убьет»?

— Мистера «я хочу быть как вы» не спрашивали, — огрызнулся безобидно Старк, принявшись помогать.

Марки, к сожалению, с этой задачей не справлялись, ходячие, видимо, неплохо разложились и разваливались от неосторожных движений, так что Паркер долго терпеть не стал и двинулся решать проблему самостоятельно.

— Я не брюзга, — задохнувшись от зловония, прохрипел Энтони, — но как это ужасно, не жизнь, а дерьмо.

— Ими кишат улицы, — Питер натаскал уже на целую гору. — Лучше бы выкопать яму, но слишком долго.

— И это все ты из поп-культуры узнал? — не верил в такую глупость тот.

— Некоторые штуки не сходятся, но это мелочи. Например, я не уверен, работает ли фишка с обмазыванием их внутренностями в целях конспирации, — Пит нашарил в кармане джинс зажигалку. — В основном все верно. Готов?

Старк скривился, все-таки, о таких мерзостях он не думал: 

— Более чем. Поджигай.

Питер, естественно, осознавал, что Энтони человек из высшего общества, пусть и герой, а к настолько грязным и отвратительным вещам не привык. Паркер и сам не в восторге, но в селении Хэппи так делали постоянно, плюс у них были специальные рвы. А позволить тварям ожить он не мог.

А еще Питер не мог «не делать так больше». Даже учитывая то, что сейчас они занимались вещами несексуальными, ему хотелось оказаться ближе и теснее. Питеру хотелось увидеть в лице мужчины не жалость и священный ужас. Просто желание. Так как в Паркере это самое желание бушевало! Серьезно, кем надо быть, чтобы не хотеть Тони Старка? Это же мужик с обложки Форбс и главный плейбой Америки. 

А Питер видел Тони, когда тот раскалывал дрова для печи без рубашки...

_— Помочь? — высунувшись из-за спины мужчины, спрашивает Питер._

_— Не надо, — напряженно нахмурившись, качает головой Тони и широко замахивается, — лучше отойди._

_Паркер хочет списать такое отношение на усталость, но это будет откровенная ложь самому себе. Энтони бегает от него в этом их домике, как от огня, в глаза не смотрит даже. А Питер смотрит не только в глаза, он взглядом шарит по всему телу наставника, жадно и откровенно. На Старке лишь крепко обхватившие бедра джинсы и истрепавшиеся кроссовки, наверняка, дорогого бренда. Но пора сходить в город за вещами, плюс консервы и вообще припасы бы не помешали..._

_Тони снова замахивается и рубит бревнышко надвое, мышцы под кожей соблазнительно перекатываются, грудь, блестящая от пота, высоко вздымается, а на руках выступают вены._

_Пит тяжело сглатывает._

...видел Тони, когда тот стоял у плиты.

_— Что хотите на ужин? — Энтони проходит мимо сидящих на диване детей._

_Питер чинит веб-шутеры, размышляя, где бы найти нужные компоненты для паутины, а Морган играет с куклой, важно о чем-то перешептываясь с той и злобно зыркая на Паркера._

_— Мороженое, — мягко просит она._

_— Без разницы, — отзывается Питер._

_— Без разницы, без разницы, конечно, ты нам нервы съедаешь, — бубнит Морган тихонько._

_— Что?.. — оборачивается в непонимании тот, собираясь выяснить, когда это он ел чьи-то нервы._

_Однако Тони пресекает конфликт на корню._

_— Тогда, наверное, блюдо от шефа, — неловко улыбается Старк. — Прости, принцесса, но никакого мороженого непослушным деткам._

_— Но я!.. — Морган умолкает, вспоминая, что задевать Питера папа ей запретил сразу. Блин!_

_И Питер, ловя чутким слухом эти смеющиеся нотки в голосе, поднимает на того взгляд. Тони в свою очередь глядит на Питера, по-турецки сложившего длинные стройные ноги и копающегося в мелких деталях, цепко, внимательно.  
**  
«О, я чертовски непослушная детка»**_

_Но окончательно Паркер залипает, когда сидит уже на кухне, подперев щеку ладонью, и смотрит, как мужчина, закинув полотенце на крепкое загорелое плечо, мастерски обжаривает стейк. Питер залипает на широкую спину, массивные руки, да буквально на все. Противный голос в голове мальчишки шутит совсем не смешно, а стыдно, что лучше бы он жарил Питера._

_Но Пит согласен с этим голосом.  
_  
...видел Тони, работающим в майке за столом в мастерской, Питер просто видел Тони и хотел делать все именно _так_.

Старк будто бы провоцировал, делал вид, что ничего не произошло и это недоразумение, вел себя, словно все в порядке, но ни-че-го не было в порядке. У Питера стояк ныл нещадно каждый раз, когда Энтони смотрел на него своими карими коньячными глазами или того хуже, касался его грубыми широкими ладонями. В этих мелочах оставались отголоски прошлого Тони.  
_  
«Мой сын»  
_  
Питеру было страшно и обидно. 

А Старк искренне надеялся, что пацан пережил знатный стресс и просто пытается справляться с этим по своему. По-глупому, конечно, но пытается, пытается забыть о проблемах и окунуться в подобие романа.

Но таким образом Тони ему помогать не будет ни за что – это дико, аморально. Питеру всего шестнадцать, он напуган и в отчаянии, а Старку идет пятый десяток, он живет в лесу вместе с маленькой дочерью, кому скажи – будут в ужасе. Мальчишка ему как родной, это же почти то же самое, что целовать Морган, нет, никогда.

Старк же недавно похоронил жену, у него траур, пусть он и не воспринимал Пеппер как супругу последние два года, все же... Это неправильно. Он не опустится до такого.

***

Иногда – постоянно – Тони снилась Пеппс. Не та, что он видел на протяжении двух лет, надсадно хрипящий труп, скребущийся за стеной и голодный до его мяса, а милая Пеппер, которая поправляла ему одеяло и помогала справляться с паническими атаками. Вирджиния просила найти решение, ведь он всегда это делал, он же гений, ему все нипочем, почему бы ему не откопать ее и не оживить? Пару раз Старк ловил себя на том, что и впрямь идет с лопатой к выходу из дома. В первый – он остановил себя сам, после чего не спал всю ночь, отгоняя воспоминания о том, как Пеппер рыдала и умоляла его спасти ее, стоя на коленях, и ругала Питера. Ненавидела его. Обвиняла в своей смерти.

— Нет, — прошипел Старк, — ты уже была мертва, нет, нет, он не делал ничего плохого... Он ребенок, нет, — и накрыл уши ладонями, прекрасно осознавая, что это не поможет.  
_  
«Это Морган ребенок. А он – убийца. Убей его. Он же убил меня»  
_  
От мысли, что он вообще хоть как-то навредит паучку, мужчине стало дурно. Он не станет. Он не сможет.

— Все не так, не так, дорогая, прошу тебя!..

Во второй раз Тони не справился, его уже на улице догнал Питер, завернутый в плед. Он недоуменно хмурился, шагая сбоку, говоря что-то, силясь достучаться, но Энтони не слышал, просто шел к чертовой могиле, роняя скупые слезы. Он спасет ее. Всех спасет. Пусть сам сгинет, кому нужна такая жизнь?..

— Старк! — закричал вдруг Пит, оббегая того и толкая в грудь. — Эй! Слышишь?..  
_  
«Убей его, как он убил меня»  
_  
Тони отшатнулся, его взгляд чуть прояснился, и он понял, что стоит в старом махровом халате на полянке поздней ночью, сжимая блядскую лопату в руке. И замахивается ею. 

Паркер, естественно, отскочил в сторону, грязно ругнувшись, и одним ударом выбил инструмент у мужчины, заставив того окончательно прийти в себя. Держа дистанцию и выставив ладони в мирном жесте вверх, мальчик спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

И то, что наставник рухнул на землю, трясясь и задыхаясь, стало показателем того, что он ни черта не в порядке. Ни черта уже не будет в порядке. Питер тут же кинулся к нему, вниз, поднимая его лицо к себе, глупо упрашивая дышать ровно и не отключаться, обещал, что все наладится, но Старк смотрел будто бы сквозь него, бормоча извинения, и Пит, растерявшись, обернулся. 

— Боже мой, Тони, — наконец поняв, что стоит прямо перед надгробием, вздохнул мальчик, — Тони, я... мне жаль. Мне так жаль.

Паркер не выдержал, волна сочувствия захлестнула его с головой, и он обнял мужчину, крепко, порывисто. Паршиво стало по шкале от одного до десяти на оправданные одиннадцать. Он душил сомнения в своей правоте в зародыше, не хотел думать о том, что убил двух невинных женщин, не хотел думать о том, что они обе были любимы и значимы, но сейчас... Блять, он так ранил мистера Старка, он так его разочаровал, он его просто растоптал.

— Мне безумно жаль, — всхлипнул Питер, услышав, что дыхание того выравнивается. — Я не хотел, честное слово, сэр, было так страшно и плохо, я не хотел, я не знал, что делать, я просто...

Тони молча обнял в ответ, уткнувшись лицом в хрупкую шею.

***

На утро все снова встало на свои места, Энтони снова пытался вывести формулу антидота, а Питер докучал ему тирадами о том, что так жить не получится. Что нужно двигаться дальше. Что снаружи самый настоящий Ад и людям нужна подмога.

— Они ее получат, — кивнул Старк, ища новую ошибку в своей разработке.

— Лекарства принял? — раздраженный очередным отказом, поинтересовался мальчишка и уже потянулся за таблетками.

— Точно, — щелкнул пальцами Тони. — Забыл. Надо бы отправить Марка за еще одной партией.

Паркер тяжело вздохнул.

***

Они жили вместе, вот так, прячась, – как однажды с презрением высказался Паркер – полгода. Из них первая половина – долгое-долгое принятие и страдания по ушедшему, а вторая – сплошное томление, больные ночные видения, неоправданно горячие мечтания и ноющая в паху истома. Тони понадобилось не так уж и много времени с момента поцелуя, чтобы осознать, что Питер уже не нескладный юнец из спального района, а симпатичный молодой человек. Сделавший первый шаг. К плейбою. Какой пиздец.  
_  
«Ты его хочешь? Ты его любишь? — издевалась Пеппер в его голове. — С каких пор?»_

Старк помнил вкус его губ, мягкость волос и блеск золотых крапинок в шоколадных глазах, когда тот отстранился и стал боязливо вглядываться в его лицо. Разве можно было оттолкнуть?.. Энтони признал этот неприятный факт только к середине своих метаний, признал, что хотел Питера – своего маленького фавненка, свой свет в конце, блять, туннеля и точно ангела, с небес посланного, чтобы очистить его душу – до умопомрачения, сам себе стал противен, но хотел. Пит ситуации не помогал, засыпая на диване в одном белье, выходя из душа прикрытым лишь полотенцем и просто, в Адово жерло Библию, существуя рядом. Питер был искушением, запретным плодом. После неловкой сцены в мастерской, что произошла месяца три назад, Тони не мог пересилить это и смотреть на него, как прежде. Такое не забывается. Кроме всего прочего, у Паркера была поразительная способность выглядеть мило даже будучи перемазанным во внутренностях трупов, а это уже клиника. 

_— Ты трус, — как-то раз бесцветно сообщил ему парень, разочарованно одергивая края пастельного свитера. — Просто трус._

_«Да, он прав, — поддержала Пеппер. — Мерзкий трус и растлитель»._  
  
Ладно, он бы справился, будь это голая похоть, плотское вожделение, телесный, блять, недуг. Но это было вбито в подкорку мозга, отпечаталось на внутренней стороне железного полузаржавевшего сердца, стучало набатом в висках и скреблось мигренью в затылке – Питера хотелось не только развратным, податливым или стервозным, нет, Питера не хотелось взять, как предыдущих, тех, что ушли далеко-далеко в аллее памяти, так, что и не вытащишь оттуда больше. Парня хотелось сонным с утра, смешливым из-за глупой мелочи, расслабленным после ванной, его хотелось кривляющимся и капризным. Старк испытывал дикую тягу беречь и лелеять, подобно тому, что было у них раньше, вот только теперь, видя его, он не мог не заглядываться. Не мог не вспоминать о том, _какой_ Питер. 

Как итог, Энтони Эдвард Старк влюбился в подростка.

Тони не имел права идти на поводу у своих желаний, не имел права перешагнуть черту, дать влечению перевесить здравый смысл и просто... Просто жить вот так. 

Но однажды Питер вышел на крыльцо в одной рубашке, его, его рубашке, которая свисала почти до колен и сползала с худых плеч, Питер вышел и потянулся, сладко зевая, хрустя пальцами на ножках, заставляя дощатые полы скрипеть, а Старка – давиться сигаретным дымом. 

Мужчина же, в самых обычных штанах и домашней майке, сидел в кресле за столиком, выкуривая третью сигарету, мрачно раздумывая о том, где именно совершил ошибку и как не понял, что у Паркера проблемы. Проблемы, не свойственные подросткам его возраста, – Питеру шестнадцать, впору думать о проебанном выпускном и мертвой подружке, читать комиксы или хотя бы панически забиваться в угол и плакать от страха перед грядущим пиздецом. Ведь он близко. Но Питер спокоен, до странного спокоен, растерял наивность и внутренний свет.

Питеру, блять, шестнадцать, Тони отвратительно жалок, а дома в своей кроватке тихонько сопела Морган.

Но еще Питер, изящный и грациозный, опустился в сидение напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, и задрал тем самым тонкую ткань рубашки, оголяя вид на острые коленки. У Питера точёные ключицы, кажущаяся белоснежной в свете луны кожа и гладкая грудь, кажется, с малиновыми сосками, Старк не мог точно разглядеть. Да черт возьми, он и не разглядывал!

— Тебе идет, — нервно усмехнулся Тони.

— Спасибо, — зарделся мальчишка. — Можно? — спросил осторожно он, склонив голову набок.

Энтони молча протянул ему пачку и, когда тот выудил сигарету и поднес к своим бледным – по центру розоватым – искусанным губам, он наклонился вперед с зажигалкой. Питер дрожал, но не из-за холода, было слишком тепло. 

Курить Паркер не умел, но делал это так позерски красиво и пафосно, что прерывать это зрелище не хотелось. Тони ни в коем случае не считал парня привлекательным в том самом плане, пусть он давно ни с кем не был, пусть было чертовски тяжело, и либидо давало о себе знать... Он не считал так, нет, никогда, но все же Тони признавал, что Питер довольно красивый юноша. Очень красивый юноша. Особенно, когда тот сидел напротив полуголый и разморенный.

И в какой-то момент, под трель сверчков и уханье сов вдалеке, пока Питер выпускал сизый дым и задумчиво водил взглядом по полу, в гениальных мозгах проскользнула мысль "Что если", перестраивая все убеждения и кредо, и мужчина схватился за нее, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. И сорвался.

Сорвался, поднявшись с места, не отрывая глаз от мальчишки, и приблизился. Питер продолжал спокойно сидеть, вот только сигаретку затушил, и бросил на Старка взгляд.

— Наконец-то, — усмехнулся он хитро, невесомо и шаловливо проводя ладонью по его штанине. — Я уж думал, всю ночь буду тут...

Тони не дал договорить, перехватывая узкое запястье и вздергивая вверх, поднимая, и припер к столику, вынуждая опуститься на тот. Питер мог его оттолкнуть, если бы это ему не нравилось, если бы он был слишком требовательным. Но мальчишка оказался божественно покладистым, принял роль ведомого, только ноги развел в стороны, чем воспользовался Старк, прижавшись к подростку, тут же вгрызаясь поцелуем в нежные лепестки губ. Питер, такой отзывчивый и ласковый, цеплялся за его плечи, гладил шею, запускал длинные пальцы в жёсткие волосы, изредка постанывая между поцелуями тому в рот. В этот раз все было агрессивнее и напористее, но Паркер, казалось, был даже рад этому – взаимности, – заводясь сильнее. 

Тони послал нахуй принципы, совесть и даже Бога, потому что невыносимо бездействовать и дальше. Чего ему еще ждать? Чего опасаться? Питер прав – миру пиздец. А свой второй шанс он больше не упустит.

Пацан, видимо, решил окончательно выбить его из колеи, у него под рубашкой – нагое тело, вообще ничего, Старк чувствовал, как он упирался своим возбуждением ему в живот, горячий, влажный и твердый, через ткань майки, прямо к напряженному прессу. Паркер неспешно водил по его спине ладонями и, отстранившись, опустился головой на мужскую грудь, дыша тяжело. Хихикнул вдруг:

— Ты бы знал, как давно я хотел...

— Знаю, — обхватив юношеское лицо обеими руками и подняв к себе, прошептал Энтони. — Я тоже, маленький мой, я тоже.

— Но это не все... — лукаво ухмыльнулся Питер, хватаясь за тесьму на чужих штанах, неторопливо те оттягивая вниз. — Не все, чего я хочу.

Старк осторожно пригладил его запястья, будто боясь сломать, и присмотрелся, выискивая – уверен ли тот? Точно хочет?

Питер, совершенно блядски облизывая свои пунцовые и чуть припухшие губы, выглядел даже слишком решительно. А потому, глядя в глаза, стянул с него брюки вместе с бельем, освободив возбужденный орган. И все же перевел взор вниз.

— Большой, — выдохнул восторженно Паркер, обхватывая обвитый венами член у основания, — и красивый, — и принялся дразняще ласкать, во всю ёрзая.

— В могилу сведешь, — низко застонал Тони, осыпая того поцелуями, от виска до линии челюсти, снова и снова, мягко и бережно, подаваясь навстречу гладкой ладошке.

— Явно не сейчас, — кокетливо произнес мальчик. — Сейчас тебе надо немного поработать, м? — и развел ноги в стороны, демонстрируя всю прелесть нечеловеческой гибкости.

Тони, не дожидаясь больших указаний, молча прильнул к нему всем телом, роняя на стол, и вновь пленил его рот, вторгаясь в тот языком и обводя кромку яблочных зубок, тая от наслаждения. Питер под ним довольно промычал что-то, после чего обхватил коленками мужские бедра, такой отзывчивый и дивный. Старк, еле сдерживаясь, накрыл широкой ладонью оба органа, соединив те, и толкнулся, вынудив парня выгнуться и заскулить. 

— Тише, — Энтони еле ощутимо провел пальцами свободной руки по его щеке, — мы же не хотим разбудить Морган?

Питер, раскрасневшийся, с заволоченными дымкой похоти глазами, тяжело дышащий и жаркий, такой, как надо, подающийся навстречу, лишал рассудка напрочь, делал из опытного и искусного любовника обыкновенного влюбленного идиота, который не думает ни о чем, кроме того, как доставить удовольствие предмету обожания. Питер сводил с ума своей непосредственностью, своими искренними эмоциями, что отражались на его лице, делая из того открытую книгу. 

— Охуеть, — оторвавшись от его губ, пролепетал Паркер. — Сделай так еще раз.

Энтони не смел ему отказывать в такой просьбе, толкаясь снова и снова, наблюдая за тем, как тот теряется в ощущениях, выстанывая имя наставника и хныкая совсем по-детски. Такой малыш. Господи, прости ему все грехи, эти полгода воздержания были худшими. Как он мог игнорировать такое чудо рядом? Как он мог не касаться, не вдыхать, не вкушать?..

— Еще, еще, Тони, — жалостливо просил юноша, смаргивая слезы наслаждения.

У Питера никого никогда не было, Питер стопроцентный девственник, он чист и невинен, оттого это гораздо более аморально и возмутительно. И желанно, до бессонных бесстыдных ночей, стонов в подушку и стертых рук, до эфемерных образов, въевшихся под веки, и одного единственного имени на пике. Паркер был невинен и чист, однако сделал первый шаг и предложил себя, преданно и слепо вверяя мужчине и тело, и душу. Значило ли это что-то? Значило ли это всё хоть что-то?

Для Старка – три тысячи раз да.

— Сильнее, — поджав пальчики на ногах и зажмурившись, откинул голову Паркер, обнажая длинную шею.

Энтони сразу же впился в ту жгучими поцелуями, бездумно помечая для себя самого, чтобы не забывать, что да, действительно, ты рискнул и не прогадал, тебе это не приснилось, старый дурак. Можешь подыхать счастливым. Можешь не бояться этих омерзительных порывов сердца.

Тони двигался плавно, но быстро, плотно прижимаясь к подрагивающему мальчишке под собой, мощными толчками срывая с губ того звонкие стоны, которые тот пытался глушить.

У Питера в глазах – тысячи фосфенов разноцветных взрывались, и тело выгибалось навстречу, хотелось слиться воедино, быть вместе, отныне и навсегда. Так хорошо, так верно, так нужно.

— Боже мой! — обхватив мужские плечи, вскрикнул Паркер, не выдержав, и кончил себе на живот.

Старк наклонился к самому его лицу, рассматривая каждую черточку, любуясь тем, насколько тот стал расслабленным и счастливым, и довел себя до конца следом. А затем, прижавшись лбом к его виску, прошептал на самое ухо, трепетно и горячо:

— Я люблю тебя, Питер.

Паркер под ним вдруг замер, кажется, перестав дышать, а затем вдруг со свистом втянул в себя воздух и закашлялся. Энтони привалился к его груди и рассмеялся:

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю. Слышишь?

Юноша тихо, еле слышно, но отчетливо плаксиво протянул:

— Правда?

И, черт возьми, несмотря на гребаный апокалипсис за пределами купола, несмотря на груз многочисленных потерь и бессилия на душе, несмотря на собственную мораль и совесть, Старк будет повторять это ему каждую свободную минуту жизни, столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы...

— Я тоже, — всхлипнул Питер дрожащими губами, блестя восторженным взглядом, — я тоже люблю тебя, ох, Тони, Тони!..

Да всю жизнь. Все отведенное ему время. До бесконечности. 


End file.
